Accidental
by Moon Kitty 2005
Summary: [COMPLETE] When Sakura and Tomoyo are tired of trying to acquire boyfriends, Sakura has a plan... [SakuraSyaoran, EriolTomoyo][AU] Please R & R...
1. Chapter One

****

Accidental

Cardcaptor Sakura

Sakura + Syaoran

PG-13 (Language, lime)

Chapters

Romance/Humor/Drama

AU

Summary: Tomoyo and Sakura are best friends who feel as if they have no soul mate. Sakura asks Tomoyo to put her on a dating website, and Tomoyo signs in as Sakura, meeting a mysterious boy from England. She finds herself falling for him, completely forgetting the fact that she is conversing with him as 'Sakura'. Syaoran is their next-door neighbor, and had feelings for Sakura, although he chooses not to show it in her company. Sakura believes that he hates her, and reciprocates those feelings. So what kind of chaos will ensue when Eriol finally comes to see 'Sakura', and Syaoran gets jealous?

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. I am only stating this once throughout the story, however, the plot is mine, so if I am reading a story and it is copied, I will jab your eyes out with a dull, rusty nail. Thank you!

Authoress Notes: Hello. It is the return of me: better known as: Moon Sunflower 6389, Moon Sunflower 89, Moon Sunflower, and any other name I had that I can't quite remember at this place in time. Well, I guarantee you that this penname will not change. 2005 is an important year for me, and I like Moon Kitty, so it will stay Moon Kitty 2005. Please, if you think I have plagiarized, let me know so I can explain instead of having to go through all the trouble of re-posting the story. Thanks. Also, I do not quite know when I will be updating, considering the only time I can do this is at my godparents' house. So… I will try to be out here at Lake Elsinore at least once every week so I can visit and post another chapter. Enjoy the story!

Warning: This chapter is short, and I apologize. However, this is my story, so I will update it and write the chapters as long as I want! So, ha! You can review and tell me that my chapters are too short, but I won't listen, because I am an ignorant bitch! I still love ya'll, though.

Lil' Extra: I am offering grammar and proof-reading to anyone who might want their stories proof-read. I think I am pretty good a spelling and grammar, don't you? Ha! I'm fishing for compliments again::hits herself: Contact me for information!

** **

Accidental

Chapter One

It was the middle of December, a light snow settling over the city of Tomoeda. Two young girls, one auburn-haired, the other gray-haired, one with a bored expression on her face. The auburn-haired one sighed, her bangs blowing out from her tanned forehead. The other bit her lip, watching a compelling TV movie that was loosely based around Christmastime. It featured the same old story: a girl who realizes that all she's wanted for Christmas was the boy standing right next to her, and yada, yada, yada…

The auburn-haired girl known as Sakura raised the juice box to her lips, glancing over at her friend, Tomoyo. "Do you really find this sappy crap interesting?" She stood, walking leisurely to the kitchen to throw her juice box away and fixing the thermostat so it read a solid 80 degrees. She sat back down on the couch, awaiting her friend's answer.

The other nodded slowly, not once tearing her amethyst eyes away from the screen. The colors flashed across her face and she smiled tremulously, looking as if she were about to cry. "It's so romantic, Sakura. This girl… what she went through… she's so strong!"

Sakura sighed, the ringing of their doorbell making her jump. She glanced over at Tomoyo, who had made no movements whatsoever. She smiled and playfully rolled her eyes. "Oh, no, please! Let me get it!" She opened the door, her warm smile immediately fading and her emerald eyes coming together in a icy expression. She placed one hand on her hip and the other on the door, a smirk crossing her face. "Here to ruin my Christmas, Scrooge?"

A man with chocolate-colored hair and amber eyes stared back at her with an expression just as frigid. "If only we could all be so lucky as to ruin your Christmas, Sakura." He handed her a white envelope, a red stamp across the front. "That damn mailman switched our apartments again."

She took it from him, sighing. "That's really bad. I mean, everyone in this apartment knows that your address is the Pits of Hell."

He stared at her with a bored expression and turned around, waving over his shoulder. "Whatever, bitch."

Sakura bristled. It was those casual dismissals that got her so riled up. She would try to insult her, and he would just look at her with a hollow expression, then turn away and wave her off as if she was no more important than a pesky fly. She gritted her teeth, desperately trying to resist the urge of pouncing on his back and ripping out his hair with her bare hands. She inhaled and exhaled slowly, shutting the door before the cold permeated the living room, turning back to Tomoyo, tossing the envelope on the coffee table nonchalantly.

She sat on the couch, crossed her legs, and began to think to herself while Tomoyo blew her nose noisily on a clean tissue, adding to the already mountainous pile she had. Sakura sighed inwardly and put her face into her hands. She really didn't want to spend Christmas alone this year… again. Well, technically speaking, she did have Tomoyo to spend it with, but what she meant wasn't… that. She wanted… a male to spend it with. No doubt men found her attractive, judging by the numerous questions she had encountered in all the nineteen years of her life. But she had politely turned them all down, not feeling a certain spark between them.

To tell the truth, Sakura had felt a little spark between herself and Syaoran when they had first met. But that spark had quickly diminished when he had insulted her apartment. It was the only think she could afford, and she had worked hard to rent a place where her and Tomoyo could stay. Telling her that her apartment looked like a 'downtown slum' had severely hurt her pride. And then the wars began.

Tomoyo, the indecisive third party would simply giggle whenever they fought, telling them both whenever she got a chance that they fought like an old married couple and she thought they would make a cute couple, emitting loud groans from the two.

Tomoyo's TV movie was finally over, and she turned to Sakura, traces of tears still on her cheeks. "Did you say something, Sakura?"

Sakura exhaled sharply and looked at her, smiling happily. "Actually, I did. I was thinking, how cool would it be to put us on a dating website? Maybe then, we could meet the guys of our dreams. Of course, there's no such thing as 'the perfect man'."

"There is for you," Tomoyo chuckled, rising to dump her colossal pile of tissues in the trash can.

"Hoe?" Sakura looked extremely puzzled, her emerald eyes soaking in the information with just a hint of distrust. "What the hell are you talking about, Tomoyo? I haven't met any guys. You seriously are going crazy."

Tomoyo put a slender finger to her chin, staring up at the ceiling to avoid Sakura's confused gaze, one she knew would turn horribly violent as soon as the words slipped from her mouth. "I don't know about that, Sakura. I mean, there is one very handsome one next door."

Sakura just stared at her, her face expressionless. Tomoyo braced herself, thinking the worst were to come. However, she was surprised when Sakura simply shrugged, pulling a small piece of auburn hair from her face. "The only woman that jackass could get is a dung beetle."

Tomoyo giggled nervously, hoping to stop Sakura before she went on another of her rants about that 'conceited, self-absorbed, ugly, dirty-minded jackass named Li Syaoran'. She thought about what Sakura had said a few moments ago, seriously considering it. "You mean, you want me to put you on a dating website?"

Sakura's thoughts were immediately transferred from Syaoran to the idea that she had had. "Yeah! Wouldn't it be cool if we both went on it and somehow, magically found the man of our dreams to pamper us and love us for the rest of our lives?"

Tomoyo raised a finely-arched eyebrow inquisitively and smiled. "Well, I'll put you on there, but I'm not so sure about myself. I'd rather find true love on a chance encounter." At this, her eyes became sparkly and she clasped her hands, entering Tomoyo-world.

Sakura sweat dropped, although she was happy that her plan was actually going to be put to fruition. She clasped Tomoyo's hand and pumped it up and down. "Tomoyo, my friend, I think we have a deal!"

__

xxxxx


	2. Chapter Two

**Accidental**

**Cardcaptor Sakura**

**Sakura + Syaoran/Tomoyo + Eriol**

**PG-13/T (language, lime)**

**Chapters**

**Romance/Humor/Drama**

**AU**

Summary: Tomoyo and Sakura are best friends who feel as if they have no soul mate. Sakura asks Tomoyo to put her on a dating website, and Tomoyo signs in as Sakura, meeting a mysterious boy from England. She finds herself falling for him, completely forgetting the fact that she is conversing with him as 'Sakura'. Syaoran is their next door neighbor and has feelings for Sakura, although he chooses not to show them in her company. Sakura believes that he hates her and reciprocates those feelings. So what kind of chaos will ensue when Eriol finally comes to see 'Sakura' and Syaoran gets jealous?

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Authoress Notes: Okay... I said I would update the next week, but I wasn't able to arrange to go to my godparents house in Lake Elsinore the next weekend, so I didn't have access to a computer. I beg your forgiveness!

The only way I'm updating it is because of a very helpful friend. (Thanks, Aaron!) It took us a couple of days to figure out a way to update it, because my mail was not working for some odd reason, but now that it is, we can update! Yay! However, I do apologize if there is any format problems or typos. My friend and I will be going over it, but that doesn't mean that there won't be any mistakes. So I apologize in advance. When I am able to purchase my own computer, I can go back and edit all the chapters, but for now... it'll have to do.

**Accidental**

**Chapter Two**

Tomoyo stared down at Sakura with wide amethyst eyes. "What?" The other girl sighed, smiling slightly. "I said, it would be a good idea to go on a dating website... so tomorrow, after I go to work, I want you to create one for me." Just as Tomoyo was about to protest, she held up a hand to silence her. "I understand that you want to 'meet your true love on a chance encounter', Tomoyo, and I respect your decision. I'm not going to push the subject." She stood, placing a hand on her hip. "But that doesn't mean that I don't want to take a shot at it."

Tomoyo nodded miserably, still somewhat incredulous due to her friend's suggestion. Her mind began to run wild. What if Sakura met a masked murderer? Or a stalker? Or someone 50 years older than her? What if they ended up on that American show... what was it? 'Jerry Springer'?

What would the headline be? 'I fell in love with the Pepperidge Farm guy!'?

They both jumped as a loud, repetitive banging noise was coming from next door. Tomoyo gulped, knowing that it was coming from Syaoran's apartment She also knew that there would be yet another confrontation between her roommate and her neighbor. She glanced over at Sakura.

As if on cue, the petite girl growled in her throat and marched to the door amidst the pounding, throwing on her winter jacket. Tomoyo bit her lip as Sakura nearly broke the front door down in her anger.

Sakura rapped on Syaoran's door with her knuckles, shivering slightly. It was too cold to be outside on a day like this. She stood waiting for what seemed like forever, frigid air blowing past her, making her fold in on herself for body heat.

It must have been five minutes later (and a couple more knocks from Sakura), when Syaoran finally opened the door.

Imagine her surprise (and utter shock) when he was standing before her with nothing more than a sheet around his waist. She blushed furiously and pointedly tried to ignore his chest. His hair was more messy than usual, and the expression on his face was anything less than friendly.

"What the hell do you want?" he barked, wrapping the towel more snugly around his waist as the breeze picked up.

Starting at his harsh tone, she glared at him, livid, and snarled, "Do you have any idea how much noise you're making? It's 11:30 at night, and some people are trying to get some sleep for work tomorrow!"

He rolled his eyes and glared back at the small girl. "Oh, please. I know for a fact that you're almost always late for work, anyway!"

"And how would you know that?"

"Anyone can hear your annoying little shrieks from miles away. It's kind of hard not to hear them when there's just a wall separating us," he sneered.

"Honey?"

Sakura's eyes widened in shock once again as a woman (who was quite devoid of clothing) sidled up to Syaoran, draping herself over him, wrapping slender arms around his waist and playing with the small tie that he had made with the sheet to cover his nakedness.

"Are you coming back to bed?"

If it was possible to turn as red as a tomato, Sakura did. Her eyes shifted from the naked woman to Syaoran with an almost accusing gaze.

He shifted uneasily and blocked the woman from Sakura's view. He looked away from her as if he was guilty. "It's my life," he said roughly.

She pressed her lips together until they were a straight white line and she huffed, placing a hand on his chest. He looked down at her, startled. "Yes, it is your life, Syaoran, but you also have neighbors, and you could at least show some common courtesy! If you're going to fuck this stupid slut, make sure to do it somewhere else!" With that, she pushed him roughly and reached for the doorknob, slamming his own door in his face.

Stomping back to her own apartment, she opened the door to realize that Tomoyo had gone to bed.

She slumped back against the wall, slowly sliding down until she reached the carpet. She didn't really understand why she was so hurt. But something about seeing that woman with her arms draped around Syaoran...

.. but something that hurt even worse... was that Syaoran was actually

consenting to that... with... her...

Sakura drew her knees up to her chin and sighed heavily. After that big display, Syaoran would be wanting an explanation. And she'd be damned if she'd give him one!

xxxxx

Tomoyo sighed, placing her head in her hands. Sakura had just left for work after killing Tomoyo with all her talk about the website and how fun it would be. The night before, Tomoyo had thought Sakura was simply joking about the entire idea, but when they had woken up the next morning, she had realized that it wasn't a dream.

Sakura really wanted to go on a dating website? Wasn't that a little... vain?

But Tomoyo didn't want to seem condescending, so she didn't argue, instead meekly nodding her head as Sakura asked her to register her that very day while she was at work. But now, as she was lazing around the apartment, she realized she was reluctant to do it. But... Sakura was her friend.. and she couldn't turn down a friend's request... no matter how hard she tried.

So it was with a heavy heart and a dramatic flourish that she plopped herself down in front of the computer, a weird feeling pulling at the pit of her stomach. She couldn't shake this bad feeling, not ever since she had realized that Sakura's plan was to be put into action.

Something told her that things were going to go horribly wrong.

xxxxx


	3. Chapter Three

**Accidental**

**Cardcaptor Sakura**

**Sakura + Syaoran/Tomoyo + Eriol**

**PG-13/T (language, lime)**

**Chapters**

**Romance/Humor/Drama**

**AU**

Summary: Tomoyo and Sakura are best friends who feel as if they don't have a soul mate. Sakura asks Tomoyo to put her on a dating website, and Tomoyo signs in as 'Sakura', meeting a mysterious boy from England. She finds herself falling for him, completely forgetting the fact that she is conversing with him as 'Sakura'. Syaoran is their next door neighbor and has feelings for Sakura, although he chooses not to show them in her company Sakura believes that he hates her and recriprocates those feelings. So what kind of chaos will ensue when Eriol finally comes to see 'Sakura', and Syaoran gets jealous?

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Authoress Notes: I want to thank you all so much for the reviews! It really keeps my spirits up! Although, I did see that I had like, 131 hits and only 9 reviews. Does that mean my story sucks? (cries) Nah... I'm not going to be one of those writers that demand a certain amount of reviews just to update the next chapter, and I'm not going to be one of those writers who beg you to read and review. I just thought it was a little disheartening.

Anyway, on a lighter note, I want to thank my poster and beta-reader, Aaron, again. He's been a big help, although if not a little obsessed with my story. o.O It's all good, though. To tell the truth, I almost lost inspiration after the first chapter. I seem to do that a lot. I do one chapter and I think it sucks and then I delete it. (sighs) I know I'm retarded, but that's just my screwed up way of thinking. Nothing I can do about it!

**Accidental**

**Chapter Three**

Tomoyo heaved a giant sigh and threw herself back on the couch. Who knew that creating an 'intimate profile' for Sakura would be so harsh. She had had to ask such questions as 'Have you had sex?' or 'Do you have any children?'

Tomoyo knew all the basic things, but to have to answer such personal questions about her best friend's sex life was where she drew the line. So, naturally, she just left the fields blank, hoping it didn't make Sakura look like a slut.

She grimaced as she remembered the time Sakura had almost gotten herself raped. It had been at a party a few weeks after they had moved in. The man directly downstairs from them had told them that it was his twenty-first birthday and he would be honored if they could attend. Of course, to Sakura's displeasure, he had also invited Syaoran.

The man had slipped something into her drink and had taken her into his bedroom, away from the party, telling her he had something funny he wanted to show her on his computer. Her mind foggy, she had agreed without hesitation. It was only pure luck when Tomoyo had opened the bedroom door minutes later, looking for the bathroom, when she had spotted a girl with a man on top of her, the girl's sweater half-unbuttoned. She bowed embarrassedly and went to leave, but that was before she had caught a glimpse of the sweater. It was Sakura's.

After screaming her lungs out, Syaoran had heard what was going on and ran into the room, unceremoniously pushing Tomoyo to the side. He pulled the man off of Sakura, picked her up, (after beating the man senseless, of course) and took her back up the apartment.

Before Tomoyo had left to go complain to the main renting office, she had heard Sakura groggily ask Syaoran, "Why did you help me?"

"Anyone would have," he replied, stomping out of the apartment back to his own, but Tomoyo saw the tell-tale blush that marred his cheeks.

Tomoyo giggled and stood to get a drink. That's why she always teased them about being an old married couple. They just looked so cute together, and she knew Syaoran had feelings for a certain air-headed roommate of hers. She was pretty sure Sakura would have gone in that man's room even if he _hadn't_ drugged her. She was just too damn trusting.

5:45, the clock blinked at her from the oven. Sakura would be home in about three hours. She would be expecting her profile to be up, and at least have some responses.

Tomoyo halted in her steps as she heard a familiar ring coming from the computer. She walked over to it hesitantly and glanced at the screen, almost dropping her drink in shock. It read:

'BlueMidniteMoon: Hello. My name is Hiiragizawa Eriol and I am responding to your profile.

Tomoyo squeezed her juice box mercilessly. She wanted to respond to him, but it was Sakura's profile he was responding to. She bit the inside of her cheek and sat down at the desk, placing her hands tentatively on the keyboard, and idea forming in her head.

'ChrryBlossmSurprze: Good evening. My name is Kinomoto Sakura.'

XXXXX

Sakura reached over to the radio in her car and shut it off. All she ever heard on those damn stations were love songs. She was so angry about the night before, she could barely even sleep, and Tomoyo had almost had a heart attack that morning when she woke up to find Sakura already in the shower.

She still couldn't understand why she was so angry. Was it because he was being rude... or was it because she was... jealous?

She shook the thought from her head almost as soon as it entered it. _Jealous_? _Her_? Yeah, right...

She turned into the supermarket parking lot and turned off her car. It was her turn to make dinner tonight, and she had to stop and get the ingredients.

As she walked through the automatic doors at the entrance of the store, her mind fumed. He had had the audacity to answer the door in nothing more than a sheet. And he didn't even bother to cover up the fact that he had a woman in his apartment! What nerve!

Walking into the mixes section, she grabbed a box of biscuit mix and turned, only to see Syaoran... and the woman he was entertaining the night before.

She froze in her tracks and stared unashamedly at the woman she had seen draped all over Syaoran the night before. She was actually quite pretty. Straight raven hair swung right past her slightly curved hips, a flat stomach, ample breasts, and brilliant ruby eyes that Sakura could see even from where she was standing.

She looked quite like a deer caught in headlights as Syaoran and his companion swung around, catching sight of her. She saw Syaoran smirk at her and wrap an arm around the girl's shoulders, both of them smiling at her like Cheshire cats as they sauntered towards her.

The girl stopped in front of Sakura and extended a hand, smiling much like a lioness who had just found its prey. "Hi. My name is Meiling. I believe we met last night." Here she giggled a bit, trying to get a rise out of Sakura.

And it worked.

She grit her teeth and grabbed Meiling's hand, squeezing painfully. The other girl gasped in mock pain and retracted her arm, huddling against Syaoran's chest. "She hurt me!"

Syaoran glanced from the girl to Sakura and walked over to Sakura, grabbing her by the shoulders and spinning her around. "Excuse us, Meiling. I have to talk to Miss Kinomoto here."

She arched an eyebrow cattily and laughed. "Of course."

Syaoran steered Sakura to the next aisle over after a nod at Meiling, pressing her against the aisle. "What the hell is your problem, Sakura?"

She clenched her teeth together and tried not to lose her cool. Syaoran's face was just inches from her own. "What the hell is MY problem? What is my _problem_? Why are you with that... that _tramp_?"

Syaoran grimaced and stared at her. "I'm a man. Men have certain... needs I don't think you would underst-"

SMACK

He held a hand over his cheek, completely bewildered. This was the first time a woman had ever smacked him! What the hell! He stared down at the small woman, completely unnerved.

"I want you to show some common courtesy, Syaoran!" she seethed, fists clenched at her sides. The beginnings of tears formed in her eyes and she bit her lip, finding the tops of her shoes very interesting. But that wasn't before Syaoran had seen the small tears.

"Why the hell are you crying, Sakura?" he asked, voice unnaturally gentle.

She threw her head up and glared at him ferociously. "I don't fucking know, Syaoran, but next time you decide to satisfy your male 'needs', consider other people's feelings first! Particularly mine!" With that bit of information, she spun on her heel, running from the store, dinner completely forgotten.

Syaoran glared at the spot the girl had just occupied. _What the hell does that mean?_

XXXXX


	4. Chapter Four

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Accidental**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**December 27, 2005**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tomoyo sighed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she flipped the page of the magazine boredly. Things nowadays were just so hectic and confusing, and it was all her fault. She had started all this nonsense by insisting to pose as her best friend. That man had been wanting to talk to Sakura, not Tomoyo's boring self. She should tell him.

But there was a slight problem with that idea.

She didn't _want_ to.

She knew it sounded selfish; deep down inside she knew she was acting conceited and foolish, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to know more about him. She didn't even know what had possessed her to lie to him in the first place. In what little time she had spent talking to him, she had found him infinitely interesting and easy to talk to.

The door flew open and Tomoyo jumped instinctively, turning her head to discover what the intrusion was. Sakura stumbled in, cursing, arms full of paper bags. Tomoyo chuckled as she rose to assist her, concluding that she must have gone to the store. "What took you so long?"

Sakura threw the bags on the counter in a huff, turning to Tomoyo with her slender hands positioned on her hips. "You will never believe who I saw at the store. Remember that little incident last night? _He_ was there... with that little slut! The nerve! Right out in public, they were making out and cuddling and doing all kinds of immoral, nasty, unholy things. And then, after having to deal with that little _display_, I had completely forgotten the groceries, so I had to go back in there! Everyone was staring at me!"

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow and turned away from the steaming girl to put the milk carton in the refrigerator. _I'm sure she's overreacting. She always does when it comes to Syaoran. They're so cute._

Sakura grabbed an apple and sighed. "I have some things to finish for my boss before tomorrow morning. Can you bring some dinner in to me later?"

Tomoyo nodded. "Sure."

Sakura smiled gratefully and turned, escaping to her room. It seemed like she was doing that a lot lately. Tomoyo wondered if it was the current conflict between Sakura and Syaoran that made her do it. She was barely eating, too. Tomoyo fully intended to sit her down tomorrow evening and hover over her shoulder while she ate. She also planned to make sure that she got a full night's sleep. Lately, the pallor of Sakura's skin was alarming.

As she placed the celery in the bottom drawer of the fridge, a sharp _bling_ from the computer sounded. She chewed her bottom lip before hastily running to the computer to answer his message. Yes, she knew it was his.

'Hello,' she typed in response. 'How are you doing?'

'Just fine, although I would be much better if I would be able to talk to you.'

'You _are_ talking to me.'

'I mean... on the telephone. We've been talking consistently every night for about three days. Can I talk to you on the phone? I'll even give you _my_ phone number so you won't feel so insecure.'

Tomoyo sighed worriedly and caressed the keyboard hesitantly. Should she really? She desperately wanted to hear his voice, and a small feeling in her gut told her she could trust him. They had practically told each other everything, and Tomoyo had told him things that she had never even told _Sakura_. 'Of course. I'll call you tomorrow night.'

'I'll send you an e-mail with my phone number. I can't wait to hear from you. Good night, Sakura.'

Tomoyo's fingers froze and she watched helplessly as he logged out without a response from her. She turned off the monitor and trudged over to the couch, curling up in the quilt slung over the back. Instead of feeling elated, she felt the sharp prick of tears sting her eyes. A sharp pang in the pit of her stomach left her feeling miserable and weak.

'_**Good night, Sakura.'**_

_What have I gotten myself into?_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sakura sighed as she braked at yet another red light. She just knew she was going to get her ass chewed by her boss. She had woken up late that morning, and had found Tomoyo sleeping fitfully on the couch. When she leaned over to wake her, she noticed tear tracks on her cheeks. She needed to sit Tomoyo down and figure out what was wrong. She had seemed a bit out of it that morning and had been on edge and jumpy for the past three days. She was worried.

Her purse vibrated and Sakura reached down, cursing as she dug blindly through the small bag for her cell phone, trying to keep her eyes on the light. "Hello?"

"S-Sakura?" a timid female voice on the other line asked.

"Oh! Chiharu! I haven't heard from you in a long time. How are you and Takahashi doing?" she asked cheerfully, mood completely changed.

Her only response was a stifled sniffle.

"Ch-Chiharu? What's wrong?" she asked concernedly, accelerating as the light changed.

"Can you come over? I really need to talk to you," Chiharu pleaded.

"I can't, Chiharu. I have work and I'm already late. Can I come over afterwards?"

There was a distinct silence on the other line, and when Chiharu said what she said next, Sakura wasn't sure if the pause was because Chiharu was thinking or because it was a dramatic pause for the guilt trip she was laying on her. Whatever reason why, it worked. "A-all right... that's okay. Nevermind. I'll talk to you later."

Sakura cursed colorfully and made a sharp u-turn. "You know what? Fuck it. I'm on my way."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura rapped lightly on the wooden door, surprised when it pushed open under the weight of her fist. "Chiharu?" she called out to the silent, dark house.

"Sakura, you're here. Come on in," Chiharu invited.

"Where the hell _are_ you?"

Chiharu laughed, but it wasn't the full-bodied laugh she once had. It was hollow and cynical, and it made the hairs on the back of Sakura's neck stand up. "I'm on the couch."

Sakura walked across the living room and settled down next to the smaller girl. Whatever had happened, it must have been something _big_. Chiharu's hair was mussed, her eyes were bloodshot, and there was a mountain of tissues strewn haphazardly across the living room carpet. She was huddled in a ball and tear tracks were clearly visible on her cheeks. "What happened? What's going on?"

Chiharu smiled a watery smile and threw another tissue on the floor, her bottom lip quivering. "Takahashi and I got into a fight. I mean, a really big one. I can't even remember how it was started."

Sakura bit her lip. Takahashi and Chiharu fighting was not something common, so whenever it _did_ happen, it tended to be explosive. But Sakura had never seen Chiharu like _this_. "What happened?"

She stifled a sob and covered her mouth, letting a few tears drop before continuing. "He yelled that I was never satisfied with anything, and sometimes he wished that we weren't together. Then he threw a lamp and took off. I don't know if he's coming back."

Sakura placed a comforting hand on her shaking shoulder. "He'll come back. He always does. He just needs some time to cool off. All you need to do is talk to him."

Chiharu smiled joyfully, puzzling Sakura immensely. "I have more to talk to him about than just the fight we had."

Sakura sighed and rubbed her forehead. "You are being extremely confusing. What are you talking about?"

Chiharu nibbled her lower lip and seemed to be thinking about something. Suddenly her eyes lit up and she smiled enough to light the entire room.

"Sakura... I'm pregnant."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Yay! I finally updated! I have to tell the truth, though. I'm not very satisfied with the result. Tell me what you think! Hit the button. You know you want to! Thanks for reading! OH! I forgot to tell you guys! Make sure to check my profile to find out when the next chapter of Accidental will be out, okay? See you then! Bye!


	5. Chapter Five

------------------------------------------------

**Accidental**

**Chapter Five**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**January 2, 2006**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

Sakura stared in shock at Chiharu before her eyes lit up and she patted her hand. "Of course you are."

Chiharu giggled at Sakura's reaction and stated, "I'm not lying to you. I'm three months, and so far, you're the only person I've told."

Sakura jumped up and yelled, "WHAT! YOU'RE NOT SHITTING ME!"

"I shit you not."

Sakura gave herself a moment to calm herself down and then sat next to Chiharu on the couch, resting her hand on top of one of hers. "Is everything okay? How do you feel? Have you gone to see a doctor? How come Takahashi doesn't know?"

"Whoa! Slow down, mother! I was going to tell Takahashi this morning, but we began to fight. And of course, those stupid pregnancy hormones made me cry, and you know how he hates to see me cry. I think that's why he left."

Sakura stared at her sympathetically. "Well, if that's the case, then he'll be back later. And when he does, _tell_ him."

Chiharu nodded and pulled Sakura into a friendly embrace. "You're always there for me when I need you. You're such a good friend. You're like a sister to me. I love you so much." With each syllable, she squeezed tighter, if that were possible, and Sakura could hear the beginnings of tears in her voice.

"Um... Chiharu?"

"What?"

She chuckled and said, "Pregnancy hormones. Release me."

Chiharu laughed and wiped her eyes on her sleeves, shaking her head in apology. "I'm sorry to have to trouble you like this. Are you sure you're not going to get in trouble with your boss?"

"If I'm lucky, he'll be too busy stuffing his face or screwing his secretary to notice."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo sighed and stared at the phone. It was already late in the evening, and Tomoyo wanted to be sure she didn't call Eriol at three in the morning. He had given her his phone number, and Tomoyo was suddenly rethinking her decision to call him. But of course, then she would inevitably have to talk to him again and it would be incredibly awkward.

With trembling fingers, she pushed the numbers on her cell phone, desperately hoping that Sakura wouldn't be home anytime soon. She didn't want to have to go through the entire explanation. Besides, if Sakura's grouchy mood that morning had been any indication, it meant that she was probably still not in a good mood.

The phone rang a few times before a perky female voice answered it. "Hello?"

Tomoyo was shocked for a second, but then recovered, tapping into the very back of her mind to remember the English she had learned in high school. "Hello, is Eriol there?"

"Yeah, hold on."

Her palms were extremely sweaty and she gulped, waiting as the woman went to fetch him. She reminded herself over and over to say her name was Sakura, not Tomoyo. After all, there would be a lot of explaining to do if he ever found out, plus, the possibility of him hating her.

"Hello?" a man greeted in Japanese.

Tomoyo was surprised. She wasn't expecting his voice to be so... deep. It sent shivers down her spine. "Um... it's Sakura."

There was a slight pause and then he inquired in a breathy tone, "Sakura?"

She nodded, and then remembered that he couldn't see it. "Yeah..."

He seemed to have recovered, and all of a sudden, he began flirting. "I thought it was an angel calling to take me to heaven. You have a beautiful voice."

Tomoyo blushed profusely and giggled into the phone. "Just as shameless as you are when I talk to you on the computer."

"Of course."

"So... who was it that answered the phone?"

He chuckled for a second. "Just a friend. Are you jealous, by any chance?"

Tomoyo almost yelled into the phone. "Of course not! Just curious!" But a little voice in the back of her mind nagged, _You have to admit, there was a brief moment of jealousy_.

And that scared her more than she cared to admit.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Chiharu sat on the couch flipping through channels absentmindedly. It was already 9:30 and Takahashi hadn't come back yet. She tried not to admit to herself that she was desperately worried about him. In a sense, she didn't _want_ him to come back. She knew how that sounded, but she knew the sooner he came back, the sooner she would have to tell hiim.

She heard the faint jingling of keys in the lock and stood, staring expectantly at the door. When he came in, he looked up at her, lips pressed together in a straight line. He closed the door softly behind him and trudged over to her. They stared at each other for a full five seconds before Takahashi reached forward and pulled her roughly into a tight embrace.

Chiharu felt the beginnings of tears in her eyes and she clenched her fists in the thick material of his jacket, nodding slightly as he whispered apologies in her ear. She was filled with remorse, love, sadness, and anxiousness all at the same time. She didn't know how to handle it.

"I'm sorry if I worried you, hon," he muttered, inhaling the fresh scent of her hair as she tucked her head beneath his chin.

"I'm sorry, too. But... I have something to tell you."

He looked worried for a moment. "What?"

She smiled into his shirtfront and pulled away. "You might want to sit down." She grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers within his, smiling as she noticed the concerned expression on his face still lingering. She sat him down and then settled herself next to him, placing their hands in her lap.

"Takahashi... um... I figured this out a couple days ago... and I've been planning to tell you. In fact, I was _going_ to tell you this morning, but... um..."

"What's wrong?" he interrupted, leaning forward to stare into her eyes. "You're not going to l-"

"I'm pregnant."

Takahashi stared at her, barely realizing he was holding his breath. She stared at their hands in her lap, silently praying that he would be happy at this unexpected news. He gently pulled on her hand, tugging her into a warm embrace.

"Does this mean that you're happy?" she asked him, settling herself in his lap.

"Terribly." He ran a hand through her hair and then smiled into it, wondering what her reaction to his next words were going to be. "I guess we'll have to get married now, hmm?"

----------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

I don't know why, but all of a sudden, I'm proud of this story! When I first posted it, I was hesitant because I didn't know what direction I wanted it to turn. But now that I've written this chapter, I realize that I know exactly where this story is going. That's good for both me and you, huh? Haha! Check my profile to find out when chapter six is coming out! Ja!


	6. Chapter Six

-----------------------------------------

**Accidental**

**Chapter Six**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**January 10, 2006**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**- Two weeks later -**

Sakura sighed as she reached into the mailbox, pulling out the customary bills, letters from her father and brother, and a small green envelope that she had never seen before. Glancing at the front, it simply had hers and Tomoyo's names written in dark, perfect cursive. _What the hell is this about_?

Walking back into the apartment, she noticed Tomoyo turn the phone off and whirl towards the door, looking guilty. Momentarily pondering this, she turned toward the coffee table and threw the bills on it, opening the green envelope suspiciously.

"What's that?" Tomoyo asked, inching toward Sakura.

"Dunno," she replied, shrugging her shoulders. "It just came in the mail today." Pulling a cream-colored paper out, she unfolded it and stared at it a good five minutes before squealing loudly and pulling Tomoyo to observe it with her.

"Chiharu and Yamazaki are getting married!"

Sakura grinned and squealed again, making Tomoyo cover her ears, scowling slightly. Sure, she understood her friend was happy for the couple, but sometimes Sakura's squeals grated on her nerves... Sure, they were cute when they were twelve, but now...

"Is Sakura trying to deafen the neighborhood with her squeals again?" asked a harsh voice from the doorway.

Sakura turned, the invitation falling prey to her sharp nails as she glimpsed the cocky figure of Syaoran. "What the hell do _you_ want?"

He glared at her before walking over to Tomoyo, placing a card in her hands. "Since your roommate is too busy digging a hole through me with her eyes, I would like to extend this invitation to the both of you, of course..." he said uneasily, warily watching Sakura from the corner of his eye, absentmindedly wondering if she always had that murderous glint in her eyes.

Tomoyo took the invitation and smiled at him, putting him at ease a bit. Tomoyo just had that charming calm... that politeness... it eased his mind.

Sakura, however, was a different story entirely. The killing intent coming off of her wasn't that hard to sense, and he honestly didn't want to incite that wrath any further. Slowly, he smiled back at Tomoyo, going rigid under the sharp glare that seemed to pierce through his back. "I hope to see you two there. It's tonig... well, the information's on the card." He smiled sheepishly and backed out of the apartment, glaring at Sakura until he was well on his way to his apartment.

Sakura turned to Tomoyo and noticed her worrying her lower lip, an apprehensive look in her eyes. "What's the matter, Tomoyo?"

"Sakura..." she said, then hesitated, playing with the envelope in her hand, then smiled up at Sakura. "... nevermind... let's go get ready for that party, hmm?"

Sakura watched Tomoyo depart into her room and tilted her head to the side. "Huh...?"

---------------------------------------

They walked into Syaoran's friend's house, the loud music blaring from the speakers running through their ears obnoxiously. The living room itself was already packed, cups and paper plates with half-eaten pizza strewn everywhere, and Sakura and Tomoyo had to tiptoe around all the trash to prevent pizza grease from sticking to their shoes.

"Sakura! Tomoyo!" someone called from across the room and they turned to spot a drunk Syaoran heading towards them. "Have a drink!" He practically tossed the two drinks at them, making some spill some on their hands before waltzing back over to his group of friends.

Sakura rolled her eyes and walked forward to collapse on the couch, trying desperately to ignore the couple that was roughly making out. Tomoyo stared at her helplessly, not being able to sit anywhere for the abundance of hormone-driven couples making out and grabbing each other.

Sakura tentatively took a sniff of the drink and then took a sip, surprised at it's fruity flavor, then chugged the whole thing down. She gave a thumbs-up to Tomoyo and watched her friend down the entire cup.

They smiled at each other.

-----------------------------------------------

Sakura stumbled into a room, giggling uncontrollably. She fell against the door, laughing as she fell to the ground. Picking up herself and her purse, she straightened her clothes and looked around, immediately gasping in surprise as she found Syaoran on the bed, making out with another woman beneath him.

"Syaorannn..." she called out playfully, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. "... why do you make out with every girl you see?"

She watched him jump visibly and turn, staring at her through half-lidded eyes. He stood quickly, straightening his shirt, and watched the girl on the bed leave, fixing her hair. He stalked over to Sakura and stared her in the eyes angrily. "What the hell was that for?" he growled.

She smiled innocently and glared at him, an amazing feat to pull off. She backed up against the wall, one finger to her lip thoughtfully. "You make out with every girl you see."

Syaoran glared at her ferociously and pushed his hands to the wall, trapping her, his face becoming infinitely closer to hers. "I do not."

Sakura laughed drunkenly and rested a hand on his cheek, sticking out her tongue playfully. "Oh, Syaoran, I wish you would make out with me right now... I'm just so in love with you and I want to kiss you and have it not mean anything!"

Syaoran stared at her for a few seconds, lip twitching. "Is that a request?"

Sakura stared back at him, her eyes narrowing. "Wha...?"

The moment her mouth opened, his lips slammed down on hers with a tender harshness. Sakura flattened her back against the wall and her eyes widened, her breath catching in her throat. She tried desperately not to respond, but the fruity drink she had downed earlier put her past the point of recognizing where she was and just _who_ she was kissing. So her arms came up of their own volition and she pressed herself against him, desperately pleading with him to deepen the kiss.

He seemed surprised for a second before wrapping his arms around her waist and picking her up, tearing his lips from hers to kiss her neck. "Sakura..." he moaned slightly.

She froze, her hands tangled in his chocolate hair before throwing herself away from him, eyes wide and scared. She pushed herself off of the wall and out of the room, running towards the exit.

Syaoran leaned against the wall and sighed, closing his eyes tiredly. _What was _that_ all about? And why won't my heart stop racing?_

_--------------------------------------------------------_

Authoress Notes:

Okay, I was a little late on this, but I just finished it. I hope you like it. It feels a bit choppy to me. Check my profile for the next chapter update! Laterz!


	7. Chapter Seven

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Accidental**

**Chapter Seven**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**January 15, 2006**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sakura rolled over in her bed, head pounding, and she groaned as she raised a hand to her forehead to wipe off the sweat. She sat up, the covers falling off her chest as she pushed her sweaty hair away from her face. Looking around dazedly for a moment, she tried to remember what happened last night...

**_The moment her mouth opened, his lips slammed down on hers with a tender harshness. Sakura flattened her back against the wall and her eyes widened, her breath catching in her throat. She tried desperately not to respond, but the fruity drink she had downed earlier put her past the point of recognizing where she was and just _who_ she was kissing. So her arms came up of their own volition and she pressed herself against him, desperately pleading with him to deepen the kiss._**

_**He seemed surprised for a second before wrapping his arms around her waist and picking her up, tearing his lips from hers to kiss her neck. "Sakura..." he moaned slightly.**_

Sakura's emerald eyes widened as she threw the covers off her and ran to the bathroom, leaning over the toilet to empty her stomach's content. When she was through, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand disgustedly. What the hell had she been _thinking_? Drunk or not, she wouldn't have kissed _Syaoran_... or would she?

Deep under the denial, hurt, and post-drunkenness... something told her that she had immensely enjoyed the kiss last night, and had been wanting to do it for a long time. She scoffed. _Yeah, right... it was the drink_.

Her thoughts were pushed away as a timid knock sounded on the door.

"Sakura, are you all right?"

She pulled herself up from the floor, walking over to the door in a daze. Yanking it open, she stared at Tomoyo with a weak smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. How about you?'

Tomoyo laughed. "Whatever was in that drink was strong, but luckily I don't get hangovers."

Sakura stared at Tomoyo in disbelief and rubbed her aching temples as she watched Tomoyo walk away to make breakfast. "Hey, Tomoyo... did you ever talk to Syaoran last night?"

"Um... no... far as I know, he left right after _you_ did. By the way, Sakura, why _did_ you leave so quickly last night?" she asked, curious.

Sakura couldn't meet her gaze as she walked to the small table and sat down, staring at her folded hands in her lap. She turned red as she muttered, "Syaoran kissed me..."

There was silence for a moment before Tomoyo squealed loudly, running over to the table with an excited expression. "Are you serious! How cute!"

Sakura shot her a venomous look and rolled her eyes. "It's not cute. It was a drunken mistake. It'll never happen again."

Tomoyo pouted indignantly and walked over to the counter, serving up a plate for Sakura before ripping a list off the refrigerator and walking to the door. She looked over her shoulder and called, "I'm going to the store. I left your tea on the counter. I'll see you later."

Sakura nodded absentmindedly as she rose to retrieve her tea. Settling herself back at the table, she cradled her cold fingers around the cup and stared into the green depths. Would Syaoran say anything? Would he rub it in? Or would he be discreet? Would he even _mention_ it?

A barely audible knock on the door jerked her out of her scrambled thoughts. She eyed it warily, hoping it wasn't who she thought it was. However, when she opened the door, there stood none other than the infamous Li Syaoran.

They stared at each other for a silent moment before she shook her head and went to close the door, but he stuck his foot in the door and placed a hand on the wood. "Sakura... Sakura, we need to talk."

Sakura looked at him, surprised by the amount of emotions running rampant through his amber eyes. She swallowed harshly and nodded, staring at the floor as she pulled the door aside to welcome him in. _What am I doing? This is a bad idea... but... I just can't ignore him_.

He turned around and stood by the coffee table, running a hand through his hair nervously. "Listen, Sakura... about last night... I want you to know that I wasn-"

Sakura smiled at him slightly and cut him off. "You don't have to feel guilty about it, Syaoran... we were both drunk and we didn't know what we were doing." _Liar_. "You don't have to apologize." _I liked it_. "Let's just put it behind us, okay?" _I can't forget about it..._

Syaoran's mouth parted slightly and he glanced at her, disbelief in his eyes. He swallowed roughly and smiled a small lopsided grin. "All right..." he muttered. "Then now that that's settled..." He walked over to the door, ready to leave, but he looked at her one last time and something he had been trying to keep inside of him snapped.

"Aw, hell," he muttered before he reached for her, pulling her to him to press his lips against hers again.

She trembled as he cupped her cheeks, kissing her gently. Where last night had been pure drunken instinct, she knew that this one was under free will... and that thought made her press herself against him more. He was just so _relaxing_... the feeling he was emitting right now was comforting, and she moaned lightly as he nudged her lips apart to deepen the kiss.

He tore his lips away and rested his forehead against hers, trying to catch his breath. He kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear, "_That_ one was real." And with that, he cursed under his breath and stalked out of the apartment, slamming the door.

Sakura collapsed against the wall, pressing a hand against her chest and trying to calm her racing heart. She slid along the wall until her forehead rested on her knees. _God, Syaoran... what are you _doing _to me?_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Authoress Notes:

All right, all right! I know it's a little short! ((runs)) You all just have to bear with me! Hey, guess what! Something _major_ is happening in the next chapter! OMG! I know what you're all thinking... it might be that, it might not.

Due to certain circumstances, I'm going to have to cut the next chapter in half, so there will be a **Part A **and a **Part B**. They won't be very long, but don't worry. It'll still be some nice, romantic, screechy drama. See you later!


	8. Chapter Eight Part A

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Accidental**

**Chapter Eight - ****Part A**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**January 23, 2006**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sakura sat on the couch, staring into empty space as she wrapped her arms around her legs. Why did it seem like ever since she had signed up for the dating website there had been drama coming at her from all directions? She didn't feel like dealing with it. She didn't even feel like going to Chiharu and Yamazaki's wedding next week.

Tomoyo sensed something was wrong with her roommate, so she had even offered to go to the supermarket for Sakura when it was her turn. Luckily, she hadn't even asked her what was wrong.

Sakura found herself thinking of Syaoran more often than not. The drunken kiss they had shared, and the one that had happened the day before were overwhelming her senses. She could still feel his lips on hers, and she shamed herself again and again by wishing that they were.

Yes, there was something wrong with her.

A blip from the computer sounded, startling Sakura and interrupting the tranquil quiet that surrounded her. Sakura didn't know why she felt anxious as she turned the monitor on, but there was a slight butterfly in her stomach.

The screen lit up to reveal that she had received mail. She clicked it open and read, a small gasp trembling from her lips as her eyes scanned the small typing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dear Sakura,**

**I wish to call you once again. Your voice is so sweet, and a melody to my ears. I am so glad that I met you. You are a beautiful person and I appreciate every time I converse with you. I would like to call you. I have a very important matter to discuss with you.**

**Sincerely,**

**Hiiragizawa Eriol**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The room began to spin and Sakura ran a trembling hand through her hair, suddenly feeling the need for fresh air. She darted towards the door, almost tripping over her own two feet in her haste.

She gripped onto the iron of the railing and panted, grateful for the rush of cool air that filled her lungs.

However, her tranquility was short-lived as she heard rapid footsteps coming toward her and a strong hand place itself on the small of her back. She tensed, a slight blush covering her cheeks as Syaoran whispered, "Are you all right, Sakura?"

She pushed herself upwards, his hand falling from her back. She suddenly found herself missing the weight. She mentally smacked herself and replied, "Yeah, I will be. I just needed some fresh air."

Syaoran looked at her doubtfully and hooked his finger under her chin, making her look him in the eyes. "Sakura, I know you probably don't want my help, but I'm not a complete asshole. I just want to know what's wrong with you."

Sakura stared at him, tears gathering in her emerald eyes before she launched herself into his arms. The stress from the past weeks had caught up with her and she began sobbing, clutching onto his shirt.

To say he was surprised was an understatement. He let her cry into his shirt for a good ten seconds before he wrapped his arms roughly around her shoulders, pulling her further into his chest and burying his nose into her hair. He held her while she shook, and if anyone noticed the scene they were making, they didn't interrupt.

When she finally calmed, she pulled away from him and wiped her cheeks, smiling up at him with watery eyes. "I'm sorry..."

He smiled back and grabbed her hand, pulling her into his apartment. He chuckled as he felt her tense. "Don't worry. I'm just going to make you some tea. That always calms me down." He sat her down on his couch and smiled, retreating into the kitchen to begin the water boiling.

While waiting for him, a million thoughts ran through her head. _Why am I here? Why did I let him comfort me? Why do I feel so secure in his arms? Why... why did Tomoyo lie to me? Should I confront her about it?_

Syaoran settled down next to her and took one of her hands in his, looking at her earnestly. "Please, Sakura... tell me what's bothering you. I'm not asking you to make fun of your weakness... I'm asking because I care and I want to help."

She stared at him a good few seconds before wiping her cheeks with her free hand and rising. "I'm sorry, Syaoran. I can't tell you."

He rose as well and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Whenever you want to tell me, you can. And anytime you want a cup of tea, you know where I am."

Sakura smiled slightly and nodded. "Thanks." And with that, she exited his apartment, leaving him to his own thoughts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo pulled open the door and spotted Sakura sitting on the couch, staring at her lap quietly. "Hi, Sakura. They didn't have any of that pasta you wanted, but I got some ramen noodles." She set the bags on the counter, turning to Sakura with a puzzled expression on her face when she didn't respond.

"Sakura? Is everything all right?"

The other girl sighed and rose from the couch, placing the phone into her hands. When Tomoyo looked down at the phone bewilderedly and glanced back up at Sakura, she muttered,

"Eriol wants to call you again...

"... _'Sakura'_."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Okay, I tried my best! Was it okay? Was it... intriguing? I'm not sure... you're going to have to tell me. I'll try to get **Part B** done as soon as I can. Is that a cliffhanger or what? See you soon!


	9. Chapter Eight Part B

--------------------------------------

**Accidental**

**Chapter Eight (Part B)**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**February 6th, 2006**

**----------------------------------------------**

Tomoyo glanced at Sakura nervously and raised her hand to her lip, biting on the nail and maintaining a bewildered expression. "What?"

Sakura crossed her arms and walked back over to the couch, throwing her weight on it before looking Tomoyo straight in the eye. "Why did you lie to me?"

"Um... lie to you about what?"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, pulling her knees to rest against her chest. "You know damn well what I'm talking about? Why the hell did you lie to both me and this Eriol person for so long?"

Tomoyo sighed and placed the phone on the coffee table before settling herself next to the ranting Sakura. "I... I honestly don't know. At first... it was just because you got an IM while you were gone at work, and I didn't want the person to be neglected. But... but as I started talking to him, I found that we had more and more in common, and I found myself looking forward to talking to him everyday.

"So when he asked to call, I was more than happy to. We've actually been talking every day for this whole month," she finished lamely.

"Every day?" Sakura asked incredulously, eyes wide. "Tomoyo, you either must be a really good liar or I must be really dense. I never saw you talking to him on the phone..."

The other girl stared at her lap, trying desperately to avoid her roommate's eyes. "We talked to each other after you went to bed or while you were at work."

Sakura bit her lip and stared at her. "Tomoyo... do you love him?"

She looked up at her bewilderedly for a moment before a thoughtful look covered her face. There was silence for a few minutes before Tomoyo placed her head in her hands and uttered dejectedly, "My God, I do..."

Sakura reached over and grabbed the phone, then placed it in Tomoyo's lap. "You better call him, then. He's waiting."

To say that Tomoyo was shocked was an understatement. The look on her face was absolutely priceless as her lip trembled. "Sakura... you're not angry at me?"

"Well, I can't say that I'm not, because I'm disappointed in you for lying to me. But if you truly love him like you say, then I'm not gonna stop you from talking to him. Besides, why would I talk to a guy I don't even know?" she explained, smiling warily.

Tomoyo launched herself into Sakura's lap, sobbing hysterically. "I-I promise I'll n-never lie to you again, and I-I'm so sorry! Thank y-you!"

Sakura patted her head tenderly and smiled softly. "Anything for my best friend."

After a few moments of choked silence, Sakura rose and put her hand on the doorknob. "I'm going to go take up Syaoran's offer for tea. Make your call, but hurry up. I can only stand being in that jerk's presence for so long."

As the door shut behind Sakura, Tomoyo giggled into her hand. A great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She relaxed on the couch and stared at the ceiling for a moment before she brought the phone up to eye level and punched in the familiar numbers.

------------------------------------------

Syaoran paused the movie on his DVD player as a faint knock sounded on the door. Shutting off the TV, he opened the door, pleasantly surprised to find Sakura on the other side. "Hey, you. What are you doin' here?"

She smiled and crossed her arms. "Don't want me here or somethin'?"

He smiled back. "I never said that. Come on in."

As she stepped into his apartment and slid her shoes off, she explained, "I came over here to take you up on that tea offer."

"Oh. I'll go start some, then. Go ahead and sit down."

She settled herself on the couch and slumped against the back, raising a hand to her forehead and sighing. She jumped as he walked back in the room, a small smile on his face. "It'll be ready in a sec. I already had some water going."

"Oh."

He sat down next to her and slung his arm over the back, staring at her intently. "Is there anything wrong, Sakura? You look stressed out."

She tried to smile, but failed miserably. "I just don't think that I can go to Chiharu and Yamazaki's wedding next week. There's a lot of things going on."

"Well, I'm sorry."

She sighed. "You don't need to apologize. You're the one who's helping me through this. You're not being an asshole like usual." As soon as this escaped from her lips, she covered them and blushed, staring at him.

He smiled wryly and stood, shaking his head. "Maybe it's because I grew up and realized some things." That comment left hanging in the air, he went to the kitchen, beckoning her to follow him.

She sat at the small table and folded her hands in his lap, watching as he poured the tea.

He passed a cup to her and sat next to her at the table, staring into the contents of his cup intently. They sat in silence for a few minutes, silently drinking their tea until Syaoran got up to take their cups. As he leaned over her to retrieve it, he stared at the top of her head intently until Sakura felt the tenseness in the air and lifted her head upward to stare into his eyes.

"Syaoran, wha-"

Her words were cut off as Syaoran swooped down and pressed his lips to hers tenderly. It wasn't rough, it wasn't chaste; it was long, sweet, and incredibly gentle. She could almost _feel_ the longing in him as he pulled away, his eyes shining with an identifiable emotion.

"Sakura, you have to come to the wedding next week...

... because I was going to ask you to be my date."

Authoress Notes

Ooh! And finally he asks her out on a date! And Sakura forgave Tomoyo, awwz! Finally, she figured out. Whoo! It's... 5:24 AM right now... and I'm not even tired! OMFG! Anywayz, I hope you all like this chapter and even _I_ can't wait to write the next one. See y'allz laterz! Mwahz!


	10. Chapter Nine

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Accidental**

**Chapter Nine**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**April 12th, 2006**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a sunny day outside as Sakura walked down the path of the park. Her hands were clasped behind her back, and millions of things were running through her head. Things that had to do with Tomoyo, Eriol, and her whole date dilemma with Syaoran.

His asking her had been so unexpected and unnatural that it hadn't occurred to her to say anything. But when she had realized that she had been staring at Syaoran for two minutes straight without uttering a single word, she had blushed and said quietly, "Um... sure."

_What the hell was I thinking?_ she asked herself vehemently, mentally smacking herself. _I'm supposed to hate him! Why do I feel so flustered now that he's around? I feel..._ _uncomfortable... but not an unpleasant kind of uncomfortable. I... Do I?_

Sakura bit her lip and stared up at the shedding cherry tree, continuing on the stone path as she muttered to herself, "I guess I'd better go get a dress for the wedding."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo smiled and clutched the blanket wrapped around her chest, snuggling further into the couch as she muttered into the phone, "Shameless."

Eriol chuckled on the other end and said, "Hmm... Tomoyo, how long would you say we've known each other?"

She bit her lip and raised her hand, counting mentally on her fingers. "I would say around about two months."

"And we've been talking every day for hours on end."

Tomoyo nodded, making a small noise of agreement as her lips curled upwards yet again.

"Hmm..."

She blinked in confusion. "What is it?"

"Nothing, Tomoyo. Don't worry about it. I was just thinking about something." There was a faint chuckle on the other side of the line and a slight shuffle, and Tomoyo creased her brow, her curiosity piqued.

"No, what were you going to say?"

She could almost audibly hear him say no. There was another slight scuffle and she heard him mutter, "I'm going on break soon where my work is going to totally renovate their office, and I have to take my work home with me and complete it... but I was thinking of taking a little trip."

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow and bit her nail absentmindedly. "What kind of trip?"

Eriol cleared his throat and she could almost _feel_ the hesitance in his voice as he said, "Well... Tomoyo, you know I feel at ease with you and I love talking to you. In fact, your voice brightens up my day immensely... so I was simply wondering... if I could come to where you live and visit you in person? You don't have to say yes, of course. I would completely understand if you were to decline my request."

She simply sat in shock for a few moments, staring at the ceiling in a daze. If she said yes... she could actually see him in person... but... he thought she was Sakura. _And whose fault is _that? She batted away the annoying voice in her head and whispered into the phone, "Eriol, I trust you. And I would love it if you came to visit."

There was shocked silence on the other end, then his voice when he next spoke sounded like an excited child at Christmas. "Really? That's wonderful. Um... are you sure, though?"

She nodded. "As sure as I'll ever be," she smiled, a pleasant feeling spreading through her stomach. She knew she was in for an ass-chewing from Sakura... but she knew she would help her. She said she didn't want to split them up. Sakura knew that Tomoyo was in love with Eriol...

... she would help her...

... right?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT?" Sakura nearly screeched, and the nearby birds that were just minding their own business either suffered from a near heart attack or were startled into taking off and giving up their branches.

Tomoyo grimaced and stared down at her hands which rested in her lap. "I-I'm sorry, Sakura... but I really want to see him and... I can't say that I didn't realize what I was saying, because I knew I was inviting him to come visit... all I can do is apologize. But Sakura... I really do love him." She looked up at her roommate with beseeching amethyst eyes and sniffled a little.

Sakura sighed and her body went limp, collapsing on the couch and running a hand through her hair. "When is he going to be here?"

"In about 3 days... I told him that I was going to a wedding and he said he would be happy if he could come, too... so I invited him. I don't think Chiharu and Yamazaki will mind."

Sakura nibbled on her lower lip and scratched her chin. "Fine. I'll help you."

Tomoyo blinked in surprise and propelled herself up from the couch to stare Sakura down. "Are you serious? Even after all the trouble I put you through? You'd still be willing to help me?"

Sakura smiled up at her and simply said, "Tomoyo... I believe you when you say that you love him. I'm not going to question that. I will help you... but this is going to require some trickiness. A lot of it."

Tomoyo catapulted herself into her arms and began crying. "I can't keep lying to him. I have to tell him the truth one day... but I don't think I'm quite ready to have him hate me."

"Tomoyo, if he truly cares about you, then he won't hate you. He'll be angry... but I don't know. That's between you and Eriol when you tell him the truth... how long will he be staying?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "I'm not sure... I think about 3 weeks or so."

"Wow," Sakura muttered under her breath, shaking her head slightly. "I'll help you... but I have an ultimatum."

She straightened herself and looked at the other girl fearfully. "And what is that?"

"If you don't tell Eriol what's really going on by the second half of the third week... then I'm going to tell him."

She pressed her lips together and nodded resolutely. "I understand. Thank you, Sakura. You're the greatest friend ever." She reached forward to wrap her arms around her, then stood and retreated to her room.

Sakura sighed and drew her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them and staring at the blank TV screen. _What am I going to tell Syaoran?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Holy hell! I finally updated! Ackkk! It's been so long... but ya know, I have an excuse (I mean, explanation). :smiles cheesily: It's because I've been having some trouble with my love life... and I'm in love with someone that's all the way across America... but I trust him with my life and I'm with him now! I've been in love with him for three months and I thought he loved someone else... then one day, he asked me out! I almost died! But then I thought, how would my readers and my boyfriend like that? So I stayed alive just to write this! Aren't I great? Sorry it took me so long, though. I apologize profusely. :runs away from angry reviewers with torches and pitchforks: I SAID I WAS SORRY!


	11. Chapter Ten

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Accidental**

**Chapter Ten**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**April 22nd, 2006**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- 3 Days Later -**

Tomoyo ran around frantically, straightening a lamp cover here and wiping the counter there, looking in the mirror and fluffing her hair and running another light layer of lipstick on her lips before whipping out the vacuum and lifting the chair to clean under it.

"Tomoyo, if you vacuum any more, I think the carpet's going to fall out."

The other girl stood and placed a hand on her hip, staring at Sakura. "I just want to make sure that it's clean before he arrives and walks into a pigsty."

Sakura raised an eyebrow and walked over to the sink, rinsing her hands before drying them on the hand towel hanging from the stove. "I don't think you have to worry about that. I can practically see myself in the counter." As if proving her point, she stared at the counter and ran a few fingers through her hair, biting her lip nervously.

Tomoyo sighed and nodded, reluctantly putting the vacuum down before perching hesitantly on the edge of the couch. "It's almost time to go meet him at the airport."

"I know. You nervous?"

"I should be asking _you_ that," she replied, glancing at Sakura with an apprehensive look in her eyes. She still couldn't believe that she was willing to do this for her. She just couldn't imagine what kind of hurt she was going to put Eriol through once he found out that she wasn't Sakura.

The other girl shook her head and pulled her jacket on, tugging her hair so it rested on her shoulders. She grabbed her keys from the side table and muttered, "Not much I can do about it now. But I suppose we should go pick up your man."

A small blush marred Tomoyo's face as she whispered, "He's not my man..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A navy-haired man stood at the gate with a pleasant smile on his face, his slate blue eyes peering casually and observing the people that walked by with wide smiles on their faces as they greeted their loved ones.

He scratched his cheek absentmindedly as he stared through the crowd for an auburn-haired girl. He nearly dropped his suitcase on his foot as he caught sight of a slender, tan dark-haired girl walking towards him, and in an instant, he knew it was her.

She carried herself with a prideful stature, her hair falling to just above her shoulders so they just brushed them. Her hips were curvy and her breasts were small, but her stomach was flat and her legs were nothing short of amazing.

Eriol prided himself on being a gentleman, but when he had seen such a beautiful woman as this Kinomoto Sakura, he couldn't help himself.

But the most amazing feature about her was her eyes. Her picture didn't do them justice. They were a bright emerald green, and they sparkled every time a single shaft of light crossed their path. It seemed like her eyes were the windows of her soul, and he gulped nervously as she approached him.

It was only when she walked closer did he notice that she had a companion following her, and once again, he almost felt his jaw near drop.

Silky amethyst hair swung down to the girl's waist, slightly curled at the end, and vivid amethyst eyes stood out from a pale, smooth face. Curvy hips and long, slender legs peeked out from a short blue skirt, and a small gold anklet could be heard jingling even from where he was standing as she walked.

She seemed not to be focusing on much of anything but her feet, however, and her arms were clasped behind her back.

As they reached him, Sakura stuck out her hand and said, "Hiiragizawa Eriol, I presume?"

He extended his hand and stared into the girl's eyes. "You've guessed correctly." Tentatively, he raised her slender hand to his lips and placed a small kiss on the back of her palm, delighted when she blushed a little. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance... in real life, I should say. And who might _this_ other lovely young woman be?"

The other girl looked up, startled that he had even acknowledged her, and locked eyes with him. Eriol felt a small, pleasant chill work it's way down his back as he stared into her eyes, and then the girl smiled, and he almost felt his heart stop. She was _beautiful_ when she smiled. Her eyes lit up in happiness, but the smile on her lips was a little sad for some reason.

"My name is Daidouji Tomoyo. It's nice to meet you, Eriol."

Eriol's eyebrows knotted together and his heart picked up rhythm as she began speaking. _How is that voice familiar? It sounds just like Sakura's..._ He reached for the hand she had stuck out, a little jolt going through him as their hands touched. Once again, they stared into each other's eyes and Tomoyo bit her lip, pulling her hand away before tucking a stray strand of amethyst behind her ear and staring sideways up at the ceiling.

Sakura looked between the two and smiled a little, glancing at Eriol. "Shall we go, then? There's a hotel not too far from where we stay, and I was wondering if you could stay there, since we have no room in our apartment."

He smiled back. "Of course not. After all, I feel like I'm intruding on you and it would be a little uncomfortable if I were to stay near you."

Tomoyo turned and began walking, her hair bouncing with each step she took. Sakura nodded at Eriol and said, "Let's go, then."

He made a slight sound of affirmation and picked up his suitcase and his laptop, following the two girls as he thought, _This oughta be an interesting few weeks..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Yeah, I know this chapter sucked. This chapter was just filler for them meeting Eriol in real life and all that blah, blah, but I hope I didn't suck too bad at this chapter. Just lemme know in a review, I guess. Bye, guys!


	12. Chapter Eleven

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Accidental**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**May 22nd, 2006**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eriol looked down at his suitcase and smiled at the two girls. "This really is a nice hotel room. I should thank you for helping me find it."

Sakura shrugged and put her keys in her small purse. "It was no problem at all. I'm just amazed that you actually wanted to come out here to visit me and all." She felt a little awkward in saying this, but glanced at him, hoping he wouldn't notice the slight tremor in her voice.

He smiled wide and shook his head. "The pleasure was all mine. Besides, I wanted to see the girl who I talked to every night and was so interesting in person. I just hope I'm not being too forward. I think it's going to be great to get to know each other better. Would you like to go out to lunch tomorrow or something?"

She seemed startled, and she smiled at him warmly as she realized that things weren't going to be so stiff between them. "That'd be great."

Tomoyo sighed heavily and muttered, "I think I should be going."

Sakura looked at her with a sympathetic expression and turned to Eriol. "I think we _both_ should be going."

He nodded and sat on the small couch. "I'll look forward to our date tomorrow afternoon, Sakura."

She smiled a little hesitantly and turned to gaze at Tomoyo, surprised to find that she was already gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo walked down the sidewalk, tears threatening to escape from her eyes. She crossed her arms and put her feet down a little forcibly, her heels making a sharp clicking sound against the pavement. She had no idea that it would hurt this much. Every time they smiled at each other, it felt like someone was stabbing her in her chest.

_But you were the one who caused all this_, a cruel voice in her head explained. _It's all your fault. If you hadn't pretended to be Sakura, then none of this would be happening right now._

And Tomoyo could do nothing more than nod her head in agreement and walk faster, desperately trying to dry the tears that threatened to fall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- The Next Afternoon -**

Syaoran pushed his key into the lock and threw his mail on the small table that sat on the inside of his entryway, running a hand through his hair as he prepared to sort through the bills. But that wasn't the only worry on his mind.

He couldn't believe that he had asked Sakura out to Chiharu and Yamazaki's wedding only a few days ago. And he couldn't believe that she had said yes. He smiled as he remembered the light blush that had colored her cheeks.

He didn't know what to do. One half of his brain kept telling him to go next door and cancel the entire thing, but the other half kept saying, **_You have a date with Kinomoto Sakura! She's the prettiest woman you know and she agreed to go on a date with you! Don't be stupid!_**

He decided to put his bills off till later and opened his apartment door, freezing in his tracks as he glimpsed a good-looking navy-haired man standing at Sakura's door, a smile on his face and a rose in his hand. He watched with narrowed eyes as a certain emerald-eyed neighbor of his took the rose from the man, blushing, and tucked her hand in the crook of his arm as they descended the staircase.

He felt his chest burning with jealousy and he went back into his apartment, scowling. _What is going on?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Kitty: I know it was short, but I think the next chapter is going to be much longer, I think. (lol) I can't even guarantee anything to you guys.

Moon: Because you're unreliable?

Kitty: HEY! I am _not_ unreliable! I'll have you know that one day, I turned in my homework three weeks early!

Moon: We've been over this, Kitty. You say that over and over and I even went to go talk to your teacher. He don't remember. Did he suddenly get amnesia or something? Cause I don't think-

Kitty: Blah, blah, blah. We know you don't think. But admitting it is the first step! ignores Moon Anyways, next chapter should be up sometime next week, unless my DSL goes down again.


	13. Chapter Twelve

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Accidental**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**May 25th, 2006**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo sat on the couch, her arms wrapped around her knees, staring off into space as the clock ticked precariously in the background. She was _still_ waiting for Sakura and Eriol to return from their 'date', and with each tick of the hand, she felt like her heart was breaking.

_This was never meant to happen_, she thought miserably, a tear escaping from her eye. She couldn't believe how much it hurt to watch them together. What if the worst happened? _What if Sakura actually falls in love with Eriol?_

She curled further into a ball, the worst thoughts running through her head, and a sudden insistent knock on the door brought her from her state of self-misery. She wiped her palms across her cheeks, standing and brushing her skirt off before opening the door to reveal a consternated Syaoran. She blinked in surprise. "Syaoran, what are _you_ doing here?"

He rested his hands against the doorway and stared at Tomoyo angrily, his features confused and hurt. "Who was that guy Sakura left with this afternoon?"

She smiled bitterly and turned her head, avoiding his eyes. "That's someone I met on a dating website."

"Huh?" he inquired, the anger melting off his features to look utterly confused.

She ushered him to enter the apartment. "It's a long story, so I suggest you just sit down and let me explain everything."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura placed the menu on the table and smiled across it to Eriol, who was stirring his tea absentmindedly, gazing at her. "W-what?" she asked, blushing as his eyes twinkled.

He simply shook his head. "I just can't believe how pretty you are. I was surprised when I first saw your picture, but I can't say that your picture does you justice."

She blushed even harder and muttered, "I'm not that good looking. Tomoyo is much prettier than I am."

Eriol perked up at her name. "She's your roommate, right? What's wrong with her?"

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

He chuckled. "She just seems a little on edge... she's very quiet and shy. She also seems to be a little awkward around me and she blushes a lot. Not that I mind. She's really a beautiful girl... and her voice is really familiar and soft, but... I don't know, I can't really say she's not my type until I get to know her better."

Sakura leaned forward eagerly, her hands resting on the table. "She's a great person, Eriol. You have no idea how many times I've been in trouble and she was there to help me. She's really sweet and funny and kind. Sometimes I thank God I have such a good friend as her. You really should get to know her better."

"Can't really do that when it seems like she's avoiding me."

She smiled softly. "Just give her time. I'm sure you two will be good friends, and maybe more," she finished, winking.

He laughed once more and reached across the table, patting her hand. "I think I've already found the one for me, Sakura." And he glanced at her intently, then smiled a little and looked down at his menu again.

Sakura shook her head a scant inch and tears threatened to fall from her eyes. _This is so confusing..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran stared at Tomoyo, the muscle in his cheek flexing as he struggled to understand what she had just finished explaining to him. "So now she has to go out with him so you won't be figured out?"

She nodded, tears trailing down her cheeks. "But the problem is that I really love him and it hurts. But I never meant to hurt you, Syaoran!" she gasped, grabbing his hand and looking at him intensely. "You have to believe me! I never meant to-"

He shrugged, pulling his hand away from hers. "Who said I was hurt? I mean, it's not my business. Sakura can date whoever she wan-"

Tomoyo raised a hand and cut him off, crossing her arms and gazing at him. "Syaoran... I know you love Sakura. It's not rocket science."

He stared at her, eyes wide and his mouth hanging open slightly. "What the hell are you talking about!" he thundered, rising from the couch to stare her down. "I do _not_ love Sakura! Not at all! She's infuriating, annoying, self-righteous... kind, smart, beautiful, and even her being annoying at times is really nice..." he trailed off, staring into space.

Tomoyo simply smirked.

He glared down at her, fire burning in his amber eyes. "Fine! I love Sakura! There! Are you happy!"

She smiled up at him kindly. "Then I suggest you tell her before it's too late, Syaoran. It's already too late for me. I don't want you to lose your chance, either."

Syaoran threw his hands in the air and growled. "It's not that easy! Sakura doesn't love me back. She probably likes that Eriol guy."

Tomoyo's eyes saddened and she stood, placing a hand on his arm. "Just... don't give up. I know that Sakura cares about you, even if you think she doesn't. Just don't try to dress it up in silly analogies or puzzles. Just... tell her. And don't wait until it's too late."

He watched her walk to her room and sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair.

_I'll tell her, Tomoyo... I'll tell her at the wedding..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Kitty: Now we're finally getting somewhere!

Moon: You're the one that made this so long... People have been wanting to know, but would you let them? Nooo.

Kitty: (glares at Moon) I'm about to turn this story into a horror if you don't shut yer mouth.

Moon: (rolls eyes)

Kitty: See y'all next chapter!


	14. Chapter Thirteen

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Accidental**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**June 6th, 2006**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eriol smiled at Sakura from outside the doorway, bowing slightly at the waist. "I had such a pleasant time with you tonight, Sakura. I hope that we can go eat lunch maybe tomorrow or sometime soon."

She nodded, holding the rose he had given her to her chest. "Yes, we should."

"May I kiss you goodnight?"

She blushed and nodded hesitantly, surprised when he simply stepped forward and placed his lips on her cheek for a brief moment. She blushed even harder as she realized she had been pursing her lips.

"I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything," he chuckled, waving slightly as he jogged down the stairs.

She raised a hand to her cheek, smiling. _Eriol really is a nice guy. It's no wonder Tomoyo loves him. _She reached behind her to shut the door, looking down at the carpeting, and was startled as a foot was stuck in the door, and her eyes trailed up a tall, male body before her emerald eyes connected with furious amber ones.

"S-Syaoran!" she whispered, shocked. "What are you doing here this time of night?"

"What I should be asking," he said, raising an eyebrow at her, "is why you came home so late?"

Sakura stared at him, incredulous that he would even _dare_ to try and demand where she had been. As far as she was concerned, it was her own damn business! "I don't see how that should concern you, Syaoran. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go to bed. I have work in the morning."

He persisted, his foot still stuck in the door as he muttered, "You may not think it's my business, Sakura, but _I_ do."

She looked at him skeptically. "And what the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Nevermind!" he yelled, stalking off to his apartment like a wounded dog.

She simply rolled her eyes and shut her door, firmly locking it before trotting to her room to get a good night's sleep.

_Syaoran's been acting so weird lately... I wonder why._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Two days later -**

Eriol knocked soundly on the apartment door, waiting for a moment before the door opened to reveal Tomoyo, biting her lip nervously. "Is Sakura here?"

She shook her head gently. "No, she's still at work. She won't be home until around eight tonight. I'm sorry, Eriol."

Something about the way she said his name sent shivers down his back and he smiled cautiously at her. "That's all right. Is it okay if I come in?"

There was an awkward silence before the woman nodded and stepped aside to allow him in. "Sure."

He wiped his feet on the rug and settled himself on the couch, watching her retreat to the kitchen. He dimly wondered why someone like her didn't have a boyfriend or anything. He sat back against the couch, slinging an arm over the back of it, staring at her. _She really is pretty..._ "Tomoyo, can I ask you something?"

She poked her head out of the kitchen and smiled at him. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry if it's being too forward, but... why don't you have a boyfriend?" He played with his hand nervously, anxiously awaiting her answer for a moment before wondering just why he was so eager to hear her answer, yet dreading it in a sense.

She seemed startled, the smile fading from her face, and Eriol mentally kicked himself. "Well, Eriol... I don't have a boyfriend because... well... I'm in love with someone."

He felt his heart give a strange little skip before he bit the inside of his cheek. "Who?"

Tomoyo's eyes saddened and she glanced at him before sitting on the couch next to him. "I'm in love with someone who can't love me back... I'm in love with someone that I've kept a secret from, but I'm afraid that when I tell him, he'll hate me."

He placed a reassuring hand on hers and smiled at her warmly. Tomoyo felt shivers worm their way up her back. "I'm sure he won't."

She pushed a stray hair behind her ear and smiled wistfully down at the floor. "But he's in love with my best friend. But... she's not who he thinks she is." And with that mysterious statement hanging in the air, she got up, returning to the kitchen to finish making dinner.

_What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?_ Eriol wondered, genuinely confused.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura opened the front door, slipping off her shoes wearily before throwing her keys haphazardly on the coffee table. "Tomoyo! Are you here?"

"Yeah, Sakura, I just finished dinner," was her response.

She smiled. "Great."

"Um... Eriol... stopped by."

The words froze her in her tracks and she walked to the kitchen, gazing at Tomoyo sympathetically. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "I have no idea, Sakura. I still love him, even though I resent everything that's going on... but I have no choice. I'm the one that screwed everything up. I can't believe I pretended to be you."

The other girl walked back to the door to lock it, a million thoughts running rampant through her head. _Why is everything so confusing? Why does this have to hurt so much? I can't keep lying to him... and where the hell has Syaoran been? I haven't seen him in a long time..._ Almost as if on cue, as Sakura went to lock the front door, it flew open, none other than an angry Syaoran standing in the doorway. Her heart leapt in her chest. "S-Syaoran, I-"

"I need to talk to you," he said brusquely, reaching forward and grabbing her wrist, pulling her out of the apartment and tugging her into his.

"What the hell are you doing?" she half-shrieked, trying to catch her balance.

He didn't even bother to answer her question and stood in front of her, arms crossed. "Who's this guy you've been seeing?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

She ran a hand nervously through her hair before sighing. "It's a long story. Tomoyo-"

"She already told me everything," he interrupted. "I'm not asking for an explanation. I'm asking you how you feel about him."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Kitty: How is she going to answer?

Moon: Why are you asking them? They're the readers. They don't know what's going to happen. You're the one writing it. God, sometimes I just wanna-

Kitty: (crosses arms) Well... if I'm the writer, then... I can just do this. (types something into the computer)

Moon: I am a pansy little girl with no emotions, and I take pleasure in other people's pain. I deserve a big kick in the ass. (blinks) HEY!

Kitty: (snickers)


	15. Chapter Fourteen

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Accidental**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**June 14th, 2006**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura blinked in surprise. "I'm... I don't have any feelings for him whatsoever, Syaoran. You don't have to worry."

His face flushed, his cheeks turning bright red before he leaned forward to yell at her, "Why the hell would I be worried? I don't even care about you, Sakura!"

The look that crossed her face was enough to make him mentally smack himself - hard. The blood rushed from her face and she looked down, her arms falling to her sides limply. "Okay... fine. I won't trouble you anymore, then."

She turned to leave, and Syaoran grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him so she was pressed against his chest. "Damn it all," he muttered a split second before his lips captured hers.

She made a small sound in the back of her throat, wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing against him, wanting to feel the way she did every time that he kissed her. He placed his arms around her waist, crushing her to him as he nudged her lips apart, slanting his mouth across hers.

She made another little sound as he ran his hands up her sides, brushing his thumbs gently against the sides of her breasts, and he felt his pulse pick up speed with every little sigh, every moan.

He tore his lips from hers, staring down at her, a muscle jumping in his cheek. "How do you manage to do this to me, Sakura?"

She went to kiss him again, but he placed a hand on her cheek, his eyes softening as she blinked up at him, confused. "We shouldn't..."

Sakura nodded quickly, stepping away, already missing his warmth. "The wedding's tomorrow... we have to get some sleep, anyways."

He nodded, too, watching her leave his apartment, then slid down to the floor, his face in his hands. Something told him he wasn't going to get much sleep tonight...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- The next day -**

Tomoyo nervously rearranged the flowers in her hair, gazing in the mirror, straightening her silver dress. She wondered how she was going to manage getting through the day. Eriol and Syaoran were probably going to be wanting to dance with Sakura all day, and she would dance with... no one. She almost laughed at the thought. She should be happy.

It wasn't every day that Chiharu and Yamazaki got married, after all.

Sakura emerged from the room, looking stunning in a long pink dress. Her hair was up in a short bun, hair sticking out from random places. "Tomoyo, you look beautiful."

"Same to you," she smiled.

Sakura elbowed the other girl lightly. "I'm sure Eriol's gonna wanna dance with _you_ today."

Her eyes saddened a little bit. "Doubtful, but I hope so."

She giggled and perked up as she heard the doorbell. She began walking over to it, looking back at Tomoyo. "I'm sure today's going to be a great day. A little stressful, but fun." She pulled the door open, and her eyes widened.

Syaoran was standing there, a rose in his hand, dressed sharply in a tuxedo. "Good morning, ladies," he smiled.

Sakura seemed to be speechless. _Whoever knew that the jerk could clean up good?_

He looked at her, eyebrow raised, then turned to Tomoyo. "You look beautiful, Tomoyo."

The girl blushed and smiled. "Thanks, Syaoran. You don't look too bad yourself."

Sakura's eyes narrowed and she grabbed her purse, stomping from the apartment. "Let's go. We don't want to be late." She brushed past Syaoran and pulled her keys from her purse, walking down the steps.

Tomoyo and Syaoran shared a secretive glance before she shut the door, following Sakura.

_Don't worry, Tomoyo... I'm telling her. Today._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Kitty: Sorry this chapter was so boring.

Moon: (whispers) I don't think it was the chapter that was boring. (stares pointedly at Kitty)

Kitty: (snap snap) Whateva, girlfriend.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Accidental**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**June 24th, 2006**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The soft, lilting music filled the church and everyone looked toward the doorway, gasps echoing off the walls as Chiharu looked up through her veil, an anxious blush on her cheeks. Yamazaki smiled reassuringly, a blush on his cheeks as well, his fists clenched at his sides.

Everyone watched Chiharu make her way down the aisle, either tears or love in their eyes. As she reached the altar, he kissed her on her forehead, then they both turned to the minister.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Miharu Chiharu and Yamazaki Takahashi in holy matrimony."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone yelled in surprise as the cork to the champagne glass flew off, laughter ringing through the park that Chiharu and Yamazaki had reserved for the reception. The cake was being cut, couples were already dancing, and Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol were all sitting off the side, talking.

_Well,_ Tomoyo thought bitterly_, more like Sakura and Eriol are talking_. She crossed her arms, watching the dancing couples, interested.

"Tomoyo, would you like to dance?" Eriol suddenly asked, his eyes twinkling as he outstretched a hand.

The girl in question looked at Eriol confusedly, then glanced at Sakura, who was looking around innocently, and Tomoyo smiled a little. _Thanks, Sakura..._ "Sure," she responded cheerily, taking his hand, trying to ignore the warmth that was spreading through her stomach at the touch of his hand on her waist as he twirled her around the dance floor gracefully.

Sakura watched them wistfully before a hand was placed in front of her face, and she directed her line of vision upwards to see Syaoran standing there, a nervous smile on his face.

"Can we go somewhere to talk?" he asked, waiting to see if she would accept his offer.

She nodded, taking his hand. "Sure. Let's go over there," she pointed.

As they walked, Syaoran twined his fingers with hers, causing her to flush and grip his hand tighter. He grinned and pulled her closer, both walking in companionable silence.

Sakura looked around at the trees, inhaling the fragrance as she turned to Syaoran. "What did you want to talk about?"

He ran a hand through his hair and sat on one of the benches. "Well... it wasn't so much as I wanted to talk to you as I wanted to tell you something..."

She blinked, an anxious feeling rising in the pit of her stomach. _What's so important that he had to pull me away from everyone else? Why is he acting so nervous?_ She fiddled with the pendant on her necklace, watching him. "What is it?"

He stood and placed his hands on her shoulders, staring into her eyes intently. "Sakura... how do you f-feel about me?"

Her emerald eyes widened and her fingers stopped. "W-what?"

"I want to know how you feel about me."

Her heart stopped in her chest and she bit the inside of her cheek. "Syaoran... why are you asking me this?"

Syaoran looked toward the direction where Eriol and Tomoyo were dancing, then his features hardened. "Tomoyo told me I had to tell you before it was too late... because she had lost something she really cared about. I've seen the way she's been suffering. And she said she didn't want me to suffer the same way."

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked.

He turned to her and pulled her into his arms, Sakura stifling a small gasp of surprise. He rested his cheek against her temple and swallowed roughly, wrapping his arms around her tiny body. "Sakura... I'm tired of running from it. So I've decided I'm going to tell you. You don't have to say anything back. Hell, you don't even have to talk to me anymore. I just need to get it out in the open. Tomoyo helped me realize it..."

Sakura's heart pounded in her chest, her breathing coming short. "Syaoran, just say it already." _What if... what if what he's trying to tell me is..._

"Sakura..." Here he swallowed again, clearing his throat and whispering in her ear, "... I love you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Kitty: And finally he fucking tells her! Gawd. I can't believe it took that long! ROFL Waitaminnut... I was the one who wrote it!

Moon: So it was _you_ who was procrastinating, not Syaoran.

Kitty: (glares) Shut... up... (puts on happy face again) Anyways, I'm off to work on the next chapter. I wonder what Sakura will say. Of course, it might be easy to predict. Leave a review!


	17. Chapter Sixteen

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Accidental**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**June 30th, 2006**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's mind repeated the three words that Syaoran had just uttered in her ear. She vaguely wondered if she was still alive. She felt like she was in a dream, like everything was surreal and any moment, she would wake up.

Syaoran held her closer, his eyes shut tight. "Sakura, don't just stand there. Say something. Reassure me or tell me that I'm a complete ass... _anything_."

The girl in question raised her head, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "I can't say anything back, Syaoran."

His eyes narrowed. "Why not?"

"Because there's all this complication with Tomoyo and Eriol. She still hasn't told him the truth yet and... if he ever saw us together, then he would be hurt and we would have to tell him the truth, and if that happened, then Tomoyo-"

"Why do you have to be so fucking selfless all the time? Let her deal with it! She already told you that you didn't have to help her, that she could do it on her own. She's going to have to tell him eventually. Sooner than later!"

Sakura shook her head. "I'm sorry, Syaoran..."

He looked down at her, pulled away, and put his hands in his pockets. "Me, too, Sakura. Me, too." He walked off, a pained look in his eyes.

Sakura broke down, sliding down the trunk of a tree, sobbing uncontrollably. _Dammit... why is everything so confusing? I love you, Syaoran... I love you, too... but I can't tell you... I'm sorry..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo pulled away from the security of Eriol's arms, clapping along with the rest of the crowd as the band bowed slightly. Her amethyst eyes scanned the crowd, smiling gently as she saw Chiharu and Yamazaki kiss, then turned around to where Sakura and Syaoran had disappeared minutes ago.

She frowned, following Syaoran with her eyes as he got into his car and pulled away from the wedding. Tomoyo walked over to the clearing where the two had been talking, the only reasonable thing she could think of was that Syaoran had told her and Sakura had rejected him.

_But why?_ her mind asked. _Why would she refuse him when it's so obvious that she loves him, too?_

She poked her head into the clearing, her eyes growing clouded with worry as she spotted her best friend crying into her hands, running over to pull her into her arms.

"Sakura! Sakura, what happened? Stop crying and tell me!" she soothed, cradling her head against her chest.

"S-Syaoran t-told me that he l-loved me," she stuttered, confirming Tomoyo's suspicions.

She pulled her closer, resting her head on top of Sakura's. "What did you say back?"

"I c-couldn't say anything to him, Tomoyo," she whispered, her tears coming slower. "I just couldn't."

"Why?" Tomoyo asked her, already half-knowing the reason why. _I did this. I'm causing Sakura's tears, Eriol's confusion, and Syaoran's pain._ When Sakura didn't answer her, she knew that she hadn't told Syaoran she loved him back because of the whole predicament with Eriol. "Don't worry, Sakura... everything will be over soon enough..."

_I have to tell him... the truth._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Kitty: OMG, Tomoyo's about to commit internet-person-dating-thingy suicide!

Moon: (raises eyebrow) Is what you just said English?

Kitty: (shakes her head) Sometimes I wish I could put a subduing spell on you like on Inuyasha...

Moon: Oh, like this? OSUWARI! (watches Kitty do a face plant)

Kitty: WHAT THE HELL?

Moon: (walks off whistling with a spell book in hand) Man, thank God I took those classes.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Accidental**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**July 15th, 2006**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- One week later -**

Things around the four people had been tense lately.

Syaoran and Sakura refused to even look at each other, and every time Eriol tried to take her out to lunch, she would politely refuse. Poor Eriol didn't know what was going on, but little did everyone know, he had witnessed everything that had happened at the wedding.

Nonetheless, he was still confused as to what was going on.

He had announced to everyone that he would be leaving a week early. He said that since he hadn't been doing much of anything during the night, he had managed to get most of his work done.

When he had told them, he could've sworn he saw Tomoyo looking extremely nervous and a little sad. He wondered why that was. In all the time that he had been down here, they had barely talked to each other.

So he was extremely surprised when Tomoyo had stepped forward that day when he came to see if Sakura would like to go to lunch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_**Is Sakura here?" he asked.**_

_**Tomoyo nodded, an apologetic look in her eyes. "She told me that if you came to tell you that she wasn't feeling well enough to go to lunch today."**_

"_**Oh..."**_

**_She looked around for a moment. "Um... would it be all right if _we_ went to lunch today? I have something... important t-to tell you."_**

_**He blinked, then smiled. "That's fine."**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the back of his mind, he couldn't help but wonder what a girl he had barely even talked to wanted to tell him that was so important. However, he had to admit that she wasn't a bad person. In fact, he couldn't stop thinking about her since he had danced with her at the wedding.

So here he was, standing in the bathroom, running a comb through his hair anxiously, vaguely wondering why he was so nervous to go meet her at the restaurant.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo sat at the restaurant, glancing at her wristwatch and nibbling on her lower lip. _I have to do this... not just for me, but for Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol. I have to do this. I have to tell the truth. I have to do-_

"Tomoyo?"

She gasped a little, shaken from her thoughts by Eriol's voice. "O-oh, hi. Um... please, sit."

He nodded, sitting across from her, and there was an awkward silence before he said, "What did you need to tell me that was so important?"

She took a deep breath and looked down at her purse in her lap, her hands trembling. "I-I don't even kn-know where to start..."

Eriol raised an eyebrow, observing her. _What was wrong? What if something was wrong with Sakura? She has been sick a lot lately. What if she has some kind of disease?_ "Please, tell me."

She nodded, her eyes filling with tears as she watched Eriol's expression turn from curious to worried. She tried to say the words, but found her throat had closed on her. _This is just so hard... _"I-If I tell you, you're going to hate me..." The tears began falling from her eyes.

He left his chair and kneeled in front of her, grabbing her hands with his. "I won't hate you, Tomoyo. You're a great person. I could never hate you. Don't cry."

"When you hear what I have to say... you won't think I'm such a good person anymore."

He narrowed his eyes, caressing the back of her hand absent-mindedly with his thumb. "Tomoyo... just tell me."

She began sobbing, and he panicked as they drew the stares of people in the restaurant. "T-Tomoyo, please, get a hold of yourse-"

"I'm Sakura!" she cried, burying her face in her hands. "When we f-first met, I p-posed as Sakura!"

The world seemed to stop and Eriol no longer cared that people were staring at them. He felt his heart beating painfully in his chest and he stared at the weeping girl in astonishment before rising to his feet slowly, a frown on his face, and turned away, stalking from the restaurant angrily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Kitty: (dabs tears) She finally told him.

Moon: (rolls eyes and hands her another Kleenex) Is there any reason why _you're_ crying? You wrote it.

Kitty: BITE ME!

Moon: (blinks) I think it's that time of the month...


	19. Chapter Eighteen

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Accidental**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**July 18th, 2006**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo trudged into the apartment wearily, throwing her purse on the table before glancing at the couch, seeing Sakura staring at her. Tomoyo smiled sadly and whispered, "I told him... and now he hates me."

Sakura's eyes widened as she felt tears gather in her eyes as Tomoyo collapsed on the floor, crying harder than she had ever seen her cry before. Mimicking what she did the other day, Sakura pulled Tomoyo into her lap and soothed her, tears falling from her own eyes.

Now... now she could tell Syaoran... how she felt. She kissed the top of Tomoyo's head and smiled sadly, thinking, _Thank you, Tomoyo... you sacrificed your love for Eriol so Syaoran and I could be together... You truly are a selfless person._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran ran a hand through his hair, staring at his hands in his lap. He couldn't believe all this was going on. He loved Sakura still... even if she didn't love him back. He just couldn't believe how confusing all of this was.

He had been thinking about it for a while, and he had concluded that he had had feelings for Sakura a long time ago, but just hadn't realized it. She had made it hard to. He didn't want to seem vulnerable in front of her.

He reached for the remote, but as his hand was halfway there, he heard a knock on his door, and pulled it open to reveal a flustered, teary-eyed Sakura. His eyes widened and he pulled her inside the apartment and into the kitchen, taking out a wet paper towel and wiping her cheeks off. "Sakura, what happened? Did someone hurt you?"

She shook her head mutely, then stared up at him for a moment before launching herself into his arms, beginning to cry again. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Syaoran."

He wrapped his arms around her. "Sorry for what, Sakura?"

"For the way I've been treating you. B-but Tomoyo told Eriol the truth today..."

His heart stopped and he buried his nose in her hair. "And?"

"I c-couldn't tell you anything because I didn't want to jeopardize anything between Eriol and Tomoyo. B-but... she sacrificed her relationship with him... so we... could be together."

His breath left him and he pulled her away to stare into her eyes. "Are you saying that you want to be together, Sakura?"

She smiled up at him and raised herself up on her tiptoes, sealing her lips to his gently. He wasted no time, pulling her close to kiss her deeper, placing his hands on her neck as he kissed along her jaw, hearing her sigh. She gripped the material of his shirt in her fingers, kissing his neck boldly, flushing as he made a little strangled sound of pleasure before crushing her lips to his again. He lifted her up on the counter and stood between her legs, grinding his hips into hers softly before kissing her gently, lying his head on her chest so he could hear her heart, which he was sure was pounding just as hard as his was.

She bit her lip and kissed the top of his head. "Syaoran... Do you still care about me?"

He chuckled. "Do you even need to ask?"

"I love you, too, Syaoran."

He smirked at her, kissing her again before picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder, ignoring her little squeak of indignance. He sat her on the couch and sat behind her, pulling her onto his lap so her head rested on his chest. Syaoran kissed the top of her head and said, "Everything will work out, Sakura... Tomoyo and Eriol will be just fine. They'll know what to do."

"I hope so," she responded, cuddling further into him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Kitty: How sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet!

Moon: (sneezes) Fluff... (sneeze) Too much... (sneeze) My God...

Kitty: (snickers) That's what you get for being such a Scrooge all the time. Oh, and by the way, people, the next chapter is the LAST ONE. Final chapter is up next, and I'll probably update it in a few days! Ja ne!


	20. Chapter Nineteen

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Accidental**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**July 22nd, 2006**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eriol sat on the edge of the bed that was in his hotel room, staring at the wall in front of him, the eerie quiet filling the room. _What the hell am I supposed to do? I told her that I wouldn't hate her after she told me, but I just left like that._

_You have right to hate her, though, _a voice in his head told him cruelly. _She lied to you this entire time. And the real Sakura did, too. They can't be trusted._

As time wore on and he still stared at the wall, he found his mind kept straying back to when he had first seen her, first heard her voice, first touched her hand, danced with her at the wedding. She was a wonderful person... and he had thought that they were different people.

But now that he knew that the Sakura he had talked to on the phone and the internet and the Tomoyo that he had met in real life were the same person, he realized that ultimately... he was in love with Tomoyo.

He flopped back on the bed, closed his eyes, and smiled slightly as he saw Tomoyo in his mind in the silver dress that she had worn to the wedding. His eyes popped open and he looked at the suitcase he had packed that afternoon.

He had been planning on leaving today... and he was sure that Tomoyo hated him now... but he couldn't leave. He couldn't leave without telling her that he forgave her and how he felt about her.

Gathering all the courage he had left, he rose from the bed and grabbed his keys.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo sniffled a little and stared at the clock, hearing a little shriek from next door that sounded like Sakura. She smiled dreamily, happy that Sakura and Syaoran were finally together. Her roommate seemed so much happier than before, and Tomoyo was glad that she could have caused it.

And now, every night when she cried, Sakura was there to cry on. She had promised Tomoyo that if she ever needed help, she would be there for her, a hundred percent.

However, the thing Tomoyo needed help with right now... no one could help her with.

Eriol was probably already gone.

She peeled a carrot viciously, feeling tears threatening again, but held a shuddering breath in, glad when the tears retreated. She was tired of crying. It was no use crying over someone whom she would never see again.

There was a knock on her door and she poked her head out of the kitchen, her heart pounding. _What if it's him? No..._ her mind protested. _It's probably Sakura... she probably locked herself out... again._

She wiped her hands on a rag, walking over to the door, and when she pulled it open and her amethyst eyes caught sight of who was on the other side, she almost fainted.

_It's him_.

She could see him biting the inside of his cheek, looking nervous. "Tomoyo-"

He was cut off as Tomoyo whirled around, slamming the door in his face amidst a shuddering gasp before the tears started flowing again. She didn't want to hear his insults. However, instead of leaving as she had expected him to, he began talking.

"Tomoyo... I want you to know... that I know you hate me now."

_What?_

"I want you to know that I forgive you..."

_What?_

"... and there's one more thing."

_Oh, my God..._

"I love you, Tomoyo."

Her eyes shot open and she crumbled, sobbing into her knees, hearing his feet shuffle on the ground. "You don't have to answer, Tomoyo. In fact, I'm leaving... I'm going back to England tonight. I just wanted to let you know before I left."

She hiccuped and tried to say something, _anything_, but found she couldn't find the words. She vaguely heard footsteps receding away from the door, and her features hardened determinedly.

_I can't let him go. Not this time. Not ever again._

She pulled open the door and turned to the right, seeing him at the top of the staircase, getting ready to walk down. "Eriol!"

He turned, startled, and smiled sadly at her as he caught her eye. "Yes?"

She ran forward and threw herself into his arms, feeling incredibly warm and protected as he wrapped his arms around her in return. "I-I love you, too, Eriol. Ever since I first met you. And I always will."

He could swear that he felt his eyes tear up as well as he lifted her chin to finally do what he had been longing to for so long. He kissed her, full on the mouth, ignoring her little squeak of surprise before she wrapped her arms around his waist. He pulled away, kissed the tip of her nose, and pulled her further into him. "I love you, Tomoyo... but this was one confusing accident."

She pouted playfully. "You saying us falling in love was accidental?"

He kissed the top of her head and smiled brightly. He blushed a little as he noticed Sakura and Syaoran watching happily from his doorway, their arms wrapped around each other.

"It was the best accident _we_'ve ever been in."

And Syaoran nodded in agreement.

Everything finally seemed right with the world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Kitty: (sobs on random people) It's over! OMG...

Moon: (rolls eyes) She finishes her first chapter story and she gets all emotional. (backs away)

Kitty: (sniffles) I'm crying because I have to leave you now, Moon.

(awkward silence)

Moon: (smacks Kitty upside the head) You're a moron. I'm your other half. I'm going to be working on all your other stories with you, too. So shut up. (looks away, embarrassed)

Kitty: (glomps Moon) THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! Look forward to my other CCS stories coming out! Make sure to check my profile page every once in a while to see the new fics that I've written or am in the process of writing! We'd love to see you there! THANKS AGAIN! (sobs on Moon)


End file.
